


Knotting hearts

by Fading_out_of_reach



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, Hamilton - Freeform, I love marliza fight me, Marliza, Soulmate AU, background leggy, leggy - Freeform, like barely any leggy, soulmate string au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fading_out_of_reach/pseuds/Fading_out_of_reach
Summary: Soulmate au where your left pinky has a different coloured string tied to it depending on your soulmate's favourite colour which only you and your soulmate can see(Also the title refers to strings being knotted, it's not an angsty fic, I swear)





	Knotting hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my very first non phan fiction! I love Marliza so I wrote about that also James Reynolds doesn't exist in this au because I hate him sm 
> 
> P.s most of the time (not all) when text is inverted (slightly slanted) it's Eliza's thoughts

The string had been something that haunted Eliza her whole life, back when she was 5 years old, her teacher had explained to the class that the strings attached to their fingers would lead them to their soulmate and ever since then no one in her life shuts up about it. Don’t get her wrong she would LOVE to meet her soulmate, the person behind the red rope but she had sort of given up searching.

Eliza was 22 and she still hadn’t met her soulmate so she just tried to forget about it, she ran a bakery with her 2 sisters Margarita (who everyone calls Peggy) and Angelica so she focused on work and pushed love out of the way. However, as both sisters had already found their soul mates, not focusing on that was near impossible.

“What do you think they look like ‘Liza?” As much as she loved her sister, Peggy could be annoying as hell. “I don’t know Peg, I’m trying to work” “party pooper” “whatever.” Eliza turned back to her cookie dough she was mixing, only to hear the back door open before seeing Angelica’s apologetic face through the doorframe “Sorry I’m late, the guys asked me to run an errand for them on my way to work. Oh by the way that reminds me, Peg, Laf has a surprise for you after work.” The girls get to work, baking before their store opens, well… At least Eliza and Angelica were working, Peggy was too ‘busy’ guessing the surprise her boyfriend had for her.

Finally the clock hit 6am and Angelica went to flip the closed sign to open. Almost immediately there were people grabbing food and coffee on their way to work however, the costumers didn’t really start coming until noon to grab food on their lunch breaks.

4pm onwards was normally very quiet so that’s when the Schuyler sisters would sit around and talk about random things (including soul mates despite Eliza’s protests) ‘Liza was starring out the window when Ange brought up an interesting conversation, “So, I saw that they opened up an art gallery across the street” “they did?” Eliza said whipping her head around to face her sisters, “yeah, apparently they let developing artists submit work there as well as professional artists” Eliza had always loved art so this excited her.

“I’d love to g- um guys” “What?” The sisters said in unison “my string is really loose and looped on the floor instead of a straight, pulling line?” “*Gasp*, THAT MEANS YOUR SOULMATE IS REALLY CLOSE!” Peggy all but yelled. At the same time that sentence escaped Peggy’s mouth the bell on the front of the bakery rang, and in stepped a female, just shorter than Eliza, with flowing, curly, chocolate brown hair that went down to her hips and crimson red lipstick on her lips and her eyes were a beautiful caramel brown. Eliza’s gaze flickered down whilst she was trying to look away so this costumer wouldn’t be creeped out by her gaze. Only to see that damn string around her right pinky. “Holy fuck, she’s my soulmate. Peg, PLEASE deal with her order for me? I’ll owe you” “ fineeee”

Peggy went out of the back and to the counter whilst Eliza hid behind the doorframe, obviously eves dropping. “What can I get for you” the woman looked up from her hand with an uncertain look, “oh! Sorry, can I get um- a medium hot chocolate, one sugar, please” “you got it, that’ll be $5.50, thanks” she reaches into her wallet and pays, “name? please” “Maria” “okay Maria, I’ll be back with your drink in a minute” “thank you” huh, so the mysterious person’s name is Maria? That had a pretty ring to it.

“Alright ‘Liza, I took her order AND made her drink, but you have to give it to her” “b-but” “no buts, I’m not letting you see your soulmate then let her leave without a chance of meeting her ever again” “fine” Peggy was stubborn as hell and there was no point arguing with her. Eliza grabs the hot chocolate off of Peggy and heads out of the back, “M-Maria?” The stranger her soulmate looks up from her phone through hooded lashes “that’s me” “enjoy” Eliza passes the drink over the counter.

“WAIT, you have the end of the blue string???” It’s times like this Eliza hates being left handed, _if I had given her the cup with my right hand she wouldn't have seen the string on my left pinky!!!_ “I- um, you have the end of the red string” Maria’s phone starts ringing, “damn it! I have to go, um can I have the receipt to sign?” “S-sure” “there, sorry I have to run. Bye!” “Um-er-bye?” “Great, I met my soulmate for 5 seconds and now she’s gone” Eliza sighs “Oh, honey I’m sorry” suddenly Angelica is next to her hugging her. Peggy then appears “WAIT- She wrote her number on this receipt”

“Wait what?” Eliza looks down and sure enough,

‘So sorry I had to run, really hope we can get to know each other, _soulmate_

Xx,

Maria. L’

 

 


End file.
